Forever Mine
by Lilyadamsxx
Summary: Will wants to be in a relationship with Hannibal but every date Hannibal doesn't show up. Will breaks down when he thinks Hannibal doesn't love him and is using him for sex. He tells Hannibal how he really feels, and Hannibal wants Will to be his and knows a way to keep him his and only his.
1. Chapter 1

**HIII...this is my first Hannibal fic! I will continue this hopefully in a few days the second chapter will be up **

**Please Review tell me if I did good or bad... **

**There might be a few mistakes...I don't have a beta for Hannibal **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Will sat in the restaurant waiting for Hannibal to arrive, he was already 30 minutes late. This was their fourth try to go on a normal date. The first time Hannibal couldn't come because one of his patients had a relapse. The second time Will was called into work as was Hannibal. The third time Hannibal couldn't come again and now the fourth time and still no Hannibal.  
Will was on the edge of tears, was he too much of a burden for Hannibal. Hannibal always had time to bend Will over his desk and give him the ride of his life. Maybe Hannibal didn't want to know Will and this was him trying to not have an awkward break up. Will knew he wasn't well but Hannibal was helping, so was the contact.  
The waiter came over again with a menu in his hand "would like you order now?" Will knew he couldn't afford this place. Hannibal picked it out, one meal equals his whole months wages. "No I'm going to go...sorry"  
Will left and cried in his car, why didn't Hannibal love him? was it love or was Will just to deluded to see it was just sex? why didn't he ever ask Hannibal? He was scared of him?  
Will knew he was capable of unspeakable things but would he really kill Will. No. He shouldn't think about Hannibal like that he was a good man to certain people apparently not him at times.  
Will looked at his watch, 7:36. Soon it would be his appointment with Hannibal and maybe he could get the courage to ask Hannibal why he doesn't just tell Will he didn't love him and he couldn't be asked to hire a whore for the night.  
When he arrive at Hannibal's office his eyes were puff from the tears still flowing freely down his face. His once crisp shirt and black slacks were now creased because Will had curled in a ball when he realised Hannibal didn't love him. Yes he looked like a mess but he was heart-broken and neurotic, he just didn't care anymore.  
Hannibal opened the door while Will was drying his hot tears of his flustered face. Hannibal looked like Hannibal always does calm and collected. Crisp handmade suit that cost more than Will's wages for half a year still without a crease.  
Will walked into Hannibal's without looking Hannibal in the eyes or saying a word. Hannibal shut the door and went to wall behind Will wrapping his arms around Will's waist pulling him close to his chest. He had to stop this now or be was just going to get hurt again and this time it would be his own fault.  
He pushed Hannibal way ripping the strong arms of his small waist and walking away. Will wanted Hannibal to run up to him and pick him up and carry him to his car so he could take him home and beg or forgiveness for never showing up their dates. That didn't happen. Instead Hannibal walked in front of him and gave him a look a mother gives to a child when they have done something wrong. Then tried to hug him again and again Will freaked out. Hannibal liked this hard to get attitude, Hannibal nearly asked if Will would act like this while they were having sex but that would too far. For now.  
"Stop it..." Will shouted loudly. "Why didn't you show up?" Will shouted inches from Hannibal, Will had never been so angry with Hannibal that he actually shouted in his face. "I had work to do" Hannibal answered calmly which annoyed Will even more.  
"Do you love me?..." Hannibal didn't answer, he didn't know who to answer for the first time. Will started to cry again, this time he looked into Hannibal's eyes to if he could see any emotion. Will saw no emotion which made him cry harder.  
"I should have known I was nothing more that a whore to you. I'm sorry for trying all this time to build a relationship when you didn't want one." Will went to walk out leaving a stunned Hannibal to stand alone. Will hadn't cried in years in front people but if there was ever a time where it was excepted this was one.  
Will ran out of Hannibal's office and into his car.

The next morning Will awoke to the sound of a knock on his door and his very happy dogs barking at the door. He knew it was Hannibal. The dogs loved him for some reason, like their master.  
He was going to leave Hannibal waiting and go back to sleep. He rested his head back on the pillow leaving the dogs barking.  
Will opened his eyes, Hannibal was sitting in his house stroking his head and it felt good. His dogs were sitting at his beside tails wagging watching Hannibal and Will. Will pushed him away "Get out, last time I checked weren't dating" Will said jumping out of bed and quickly put on clothes when he realised he was only wearing boxers.  
"I want to make it up to you Will" he didn't believe Hannibal. "I have the car waiting outside and plans made. I have told Jack no interruptions at all" Hannibal stopped talking, he was not going to beg.  
I'm a hopeless romantic Will thought "Where are we going?" Will questioned and Hannibal smiled .


	2. Chapter 2

HI I know its a bit short but I'll try to add another today or tomorrow !

Again might have mistakes !

* * *

Hannibal sat on Will's bed as he got changed. Will felt uncomfortable knowing Hannibal was looking at tired body while he changed. He wanted to tell Hannibal to get out and let him change in peace but Will held back. He didn't want to argue with him, he was too tired.  
Will's phone rang it normal annoying tune. When he had turned around he found Hannibal holding it reading the ID. "Who's Jordan?" Hannibal asked with a deeper voice than normal. He was tempted to not give Will the phone but he was here to get Will back not to upset him, not yet.  
When Will got the phone he walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom shutting g the door behind him. "Hello Will" Jordan's soft voice calmed Will a little more than it should. "Hey"  
"Will you sound tired...are you not sleeping again?" Will was surprise that after saying one word Jordan knew he wasn't sleeping but Hannibal didn't. Will stopped him self thinking like that, Hannibal was here to make it up to him.  
"No I'm not. Sorry Jordan I have to go, is there something you need?" Will was sure Hannibal was getting annoyed with waiting for him to finish his call and go out with him.  
"I wanted to ask you were doing anything later?" Will panicked, what should he say. He had to admit that he like Jordan but he loved Hannibal. Hannibal didn't treat Will well but he needed Hannibal to survive  
"Can I give you an answer later?"  
"Umm...sure I guess" Jordan sound upset and it broke Will's heart hearing him sound like a kicked puppy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hannibal stood behind the door listening to their convocation. He could just hear Jordan enough to understand him. Hearing him asking Will made Hannibal slightly hungry. He is going to find Jordan and kill him and maybe feed him to Will. Then Will can have his heart in a way Hannibal would enjoy seeing.  
A smirk came across Hannibal's face at the sight of Will enjoying cannibalising his pathetic excuse of a lover.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLOOOO...There maybe mistakes

please review and ENJOY!

* * *

Dinner went better than Hannibal expected, Will had answered all of Hannibal questions about Jordan and now it was just a matter of getting away so he could kill his only competition.  
After dinner Hannibal drove Will home, it was late and by the time Hannibal had driven Will home he had fallen asleep. Will had told him about how sleeping with or near Hannibal made him not scared about the nightmare because when he awoke someone was there to save him.  
"If only you knew" Hannibal whispered as he climbed out of his car and went to the passenger side to get Will. He picked him up and carried him into his house.  
The dogs awoke before the door opened, Hannibal stopped them from barking before Will could wake up. Then went to the bedroom, undressed and tucked Will into bed. He was going to stay so when Will awoke he could see Hannibal had carried him home and stayed with him as he slept. But decided against it as he need to find the only man in his way of stealing Will.  
From what Will had told him Jordan didn't drink smoke or eat meat, Hannibal didn't expect will to even consider someone so boring. But he knew if you have a strong mask you can fool anyone including Will, that much he knew for a fact.  
He left Will's house and went to his house to try to find some research on Jordan.  
It took Hannibal almost two hours to find Jordan Benedict's home on the Internet. He was successful, had a well paid job in the FBI. And from his picture he was handsome, he could see why Will would like him.  
Hannibal left his house in his killing jacket, the only jacket he didn't mind getting blood on as it was always locked away from people like Will and Jack Crawford. He would normally plan his attack days or weeks in advance but this was different he wasn't killing for food or boredom now he was killing to keep what is his.  
He walked into Jordan's house knowing now one would be there with him. He lived near woods with little house or eyes near by, something Hannibal liked. A smirk broke his almost human mask as he watched the other man drink his beer and watch tv.  
Hannibal walked around the back, he put his black leather glove and broke into the back using a safety pin, picking the lock. Something he had learnt to do when he was boy.  
"Let's see if Will can figure out my design" Hannibal mumbled as he went behind Jordan and wrapped his hands around his neck, panicking Jordan kicked his legs as Hannibal hummed a tune watching Jordan slowly closed his eyes and stopped kicking his leg.


	4. Chapter 4

May have mistakes !

* * *

Will sat in Jack's car sit denying that Jordan was murder and mutilated in his small house that Will had visited once or twice while Hannibal was busy and couldn't see him. He stepped out of Jack's car and breathed deeply, "Clear the crime scene!" Jack shouted as he opened his eyes. Slowly they started to vanish, first the CSI's then the cars and then the blood that stained the windows.  
"I walk through the back, I pick the lock" he unlocked the door and saw Jordan. Hate and disgust ran through him like no other. This wasn't a copycat, he was a professional and does this often.  
Will walked quietly behind Jordan as he sipped his beer. "I cut off air supply, knocking him out so he doesn't create a mess or noise as I prepare my art work" Jordan kicked and broke the wooden table. Will no longer saw him a secret love but dirty and disgraceful.  
"I pick him up and carried him over to the bedroom" Will sat him on the bed and cut off his expressive shirt without a care. He has money.  
"I sat and watched him, I don't have anywhere to be. No wife or children waiting for me" He then cut into his victim's chest carving 'FOREVER MINE' into his chest. Will stared at the handwriting, it was neat and calm.  
The victim was crying and begging for his life as Will tied his hands together with silk rope that he had brought with him. "I tie his hands together"  
"You shouldn't have talked to him then" Will hears him say. "I wont again I promise I just..." Will has had enough of hearing his boring cries. It's always the same 'oh please don't hurt me I have money if you want it' 'please I wont tell' he thinks with a smirk on his face.  
"If I can cut off your lips then I will leave and you will never ear from me again" Will says and Jordan nods frantically. "Oh and if you scream or cry I get to kill you" Will adds and smirks at the look of fear in the other man eyes.  
It takes one cut to cut the top lip off with blood now surrounding his face and the bed sheets. The blood excites him. The man is now cry and screaming, the pain is intense. Will rolls his eyes and climbs off the man. He picks him up again but this time he hangs him off a hook that was in the ceiling. Now he is hanging from his hands. Will Holds on to his hips and pulls with all of his might, the pop of his dislocated arms gives Will a sense of power and strength.  
Will holds Jordan's face with his right hand making him face him. "You will never touch my Will again." Will isn't shocked by his words, he is too far to come out now.  
"Fuck you" the man spat getting blood on Will's face. He pulls a silk handkerchief he keeps in his top pocket and wipes it away, he pushes the silk martial into the man's mouth.  
Will then builds a small fire under the other man's hovering feet. When he sets it alight he sits a chair opposite so he can watch as the screams louder shaking his whole body like a fish out of water. He has time to watch his art work burn as he relaxes.  
Will sat in the chair watching the body twitch but also wondered why he had a hook that could hold a mans weight and a chair opposite. "I see he is attracted to them" Will chuckles.  
Will come out of his trans like state with tears in his eyes, This wasn't a copycat, he was a professional and does this often, No wife or children waiting, You shouldn't have talked to him, power, time...I see he is attracted to them.  
Will walked out of the house struggling to breathe at the thought of a man like Hannibal killing someone so brutally. He feels disguised in himself because he is turn on by the fact Hannibal was capable of doing his and how he done it. Will had forgotten he had loved this man. Now he was just another victim Will put in the back of his mind.  
Jack came running over putting a comforting hand on Will's back and crouched down next to Will as he struggled to breathe sitting against the log cabin home of an old friend. Jack's face looked worried and scared for Will. The rest of the team came running to Will but still giving him space to breathe which he appreciated.  
He couldn't tell them but he had to ask Hannibal for the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

He walked into Hannibal's office and saw him sitting at his desk writing on a piece of paper and listening to classic music. He looked up and Hannibal's face changed, at first he was innocent Hannibal to dark Hannibal. It scared Will that Hannibal can change in seconds.  
Hannibal walked up Will as he cried into his hands "Get off of me...you killed him." Hannibal held Will's hands in the air stopping him from hitting Hannibal's chest like a Disney princess he is.  
"Yes I did Will and what are you going to do about it?" Hannibal asked hoping he didn't have to kill Will after every thing he went through to keep him.  
"Tell Jack?" he whimpered  
"And who is going to look after you kūdikis?" Hannibal kissed the back of Will's hands before letting them go. He then kissed Will's cheek down to his neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin. Licking and biting Will's pulse point making him shiver and moan the only Hannibal can.  
"Do you love me?" Will asked but Hannibal didn't answer instead he fumbled with Will's trousers opening them, letting them drop to the floor gripping his semi-erection. Will purred like a kitten, Hannibal kissed Will's shoulder resting his head of Will's shoulder as he brought him to climax.  
Hannibal didn't love Will he cant but he has never felt like this with someone. He feels his cold heart warm up when he see's Will smile or giggle. But he is also commotion that could get his sent to prison for life or worse if it was possible.  
Hannibal felt Will come in his hand, he left Will to clean his hand and find his chloroform. He poured it on to a tissue and holding it on Will's face, knocking him out.  
"I will make it better for us Will"


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter hope you like...and again may have mistakes!

* * *

Will awoke with a slight headache, the bight light wasn't helping. He opened his eyes to see his surroundings. The walls were a neutral colour with gold borders, the curtains were also a tasteful colour matching the walls. The bed he was sitting on was a king size four poster bed with silk sheets. The room screamed money and sophistication, very Hannibal. Where had Hannibal taken him?  
The room was hotter and had more sunlight than Hannibal's usual home. Will was only wear black boxers that Hannibal had changed him into while he was unconscious. He put on a black silk robe and walked to the double glass doors. The scene was beautiful ancient ruins in the distance, Rome, Will thought, people walking around without knowing there was a killer who had just joined them in their beautiful home. The sun was almost blinding when it reflected of statues of art that were scattered around.  
Will frozen when he heard the bedroom door open and someone close it behind them. Will tried to keep his breathing steady and calm, not wanting to show fear to Hannibal. "Do you like the view?" he asked sounding happier than usual, he finally has Will without people to interfere. Will turned and saw what Hannibal was wearing swiftly taking his breath away. Hannibal hadn't gelled his hair letting it rest on this forehead, his once three piece suit was now only his blight blue shirt with the first three buttons undone showing toned chest teasingly and black trousers that hung on his hips.  
"Why?" He started to walk closer as he answered "I told you I would make it better for us Will" How could he just take him like that what about his dogs? Jack? Alana? They would miss him wouldn't they?  
"Your dogs are with Alana" Hannibal explained hoping it would put Will at ease. "How long have you been planning this?" he asked.  
"Having the man I love in a city I love" he glided closer to Will placing his hands on Will's hips, pushing him against the glass and stealing a deep kiss from his lover. Will tried to pull away at first but moved closer when it became more heated. They serrated breathing heavy-looking deep into each other's eyes.  
"I don't know anything, I can't spea-" Hannibal cut him in the politest way possible with another kiss. "I will teach you everything you will need"  
Will started to giggle quietly placing his head on Hannibal's slight open shirt, confusing Hannibal. Will looked at the confused look Hannibal's face which made him laugh harder.  
"This is every teenage girls fantasy" Hannibal still looked confused "To be whisked away by some handsome strong man who happens to have money" Hannibal smiled stealing another kiss from him.  
Will hadn't forgotten about Jordan but he needed love and happiness at least once before died. They can talk about Jordan another time when Will isn't love struck. What if Hannibal killed again here and they had to leave again? That didn't matter now.  
"We are adopting a puppy" Will whispered against Hannibal's lips as their foreheads touched. Hannibal chuckled "of course...and maybe a cat"  
"A cat?" Will was the one now confused, Hannibal liked cats? "Yes a cat I like cats they are more intelligent and..." Hannibal started "Cold?" Will finished, Hannibal laughed.  
"I'm fucked aren't I?" Will asked his lover "Depends, keep acting like his and may you will be" Will was shocked by Hannibal's answer, he hoped he acted like this more often.


End file.
